kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14
is the fourteenth episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. After a desperate fight to the death, Tanjiro prevails over Kyogai. He exits the house to find Zenitsu who had escaped earlier. But it is then that he sees the strange circumstances before him... The battered Zenitsu holding the box containing Nezuko in his arms while the man in the boar's head mask stands in the way with two Nichirin Swords drawn. Plot Tanjiro dashes in at full speed to stop the demon slayer with the boar mask from further threatening to harm Zenitsu and Nezuko. He strikes him with a punch so powerful it breaks one of Inosuke's ribs and sends him flying back. Tanjiro tells him that its taboo for demon slayers to draw their swords on eachother and insults Insouke for being the lowest of low. Inosuke apologizes for not realizing why Zenitsu didn't draw his blade and decides he'll fight barehanded. The boar headed warrior fights using all of his limbs, like a true wild boar. He grapples and pummels Tanjiro with ferocious combinations using both arms and legs. Shoichi tries to wipe away some of the blood on Zenitsu's face as they watch both demon slayers break the rules and fight eachother. As the fight rages on, Tanjiro realizes that Inosuke fights low to the ground like a true four-legged beast. He tries to attack even lower but Inosuke counters by using his incredible flexibility. Inosuke boasts about his abilities while the three siblings quietly reunite. The boar headed boy shows off by bending his back so far that his head sticks through his legs. Tanjiro yells at him for aggravating his injury but this opponent refuses to care about anything other than this barehanded brawl. Fed up with this fight, Tanjiro demands Inosuke calm down and cracks his skull with a fierce headbutt. Inosuke's boar mask falls off and reveals what surprises Zenitsu as a "pretty face". He tells Tanjiro his name but is unable to spell it out because he can't read or write. Inosuke suddenly freezes and passes out due to trauma from Tanjiro's headbutt. Zenitsu and Teruko note how there isn't a drop of blood from Tanjiro's head because it must be incredibly hard. Inosuke wakes up to find everyone else burying the bodies of the deceased. Tanjiro asks him to help but he refuses and demands a rematch, making Zenitsu beleive he's actually crazy. Tanjiro believes he can't help because of his injuries and Zenitsu believes Tanjiro is crazy too. Irritated by Tanjiro's claim, Inosuke works hard to bury more bodies than anyone else. Later, when all the burials are finished, Tanjiro's crow tells everyone to descend the mountain. Zenitsu refuses to let Shoichi leave him, so Tanjiro is forced to knock him out. Tanjiro's crow gives Kiyoshi a bag of demon repellent made from wisteria to keep with him. The three siblings thank Tanjiro and say goodbye before heading home. The crow leads the three boys to a house with a Wisteria Family Crest on the front gate. They annoy each other along with way and awake Zenitsu. An old woman named Hina greets them at the door and brings them inside where they all receive fresh clothes, food and a place to rest. The doctor sees them after they eat and diagnoses them each with a number of broken ribs. According to Tanjiro's crow, the Wisteria Family was rescued by Demon Slayers and has been integral to the corps ever since. They look after demon slayers for free and that's why they were taken here to recover. Tanjiro asks Inosuke's reason for becoming a demon slayer and he says he learned of Final Selection from a Demon Slayer he defeated. Zenitsu asks why Tanjiro is traveling with a demon and the latter commends him for protecting the box despite knowing that fact. Inosuke wonders why Tanjiro won't take the bait and fight him. Nezuko's box slowly opens and Zenitsu panics. In her tiny form, Nezuko slowly moves outside the box and grows into her normal size. Before Tanjiro has a chance to explain his relationship to Nezuko, Zenitsu gets frighteningly serious. He tells Tanjiro to return the blood he shed while Tanjiro has been traveling with a beautiful girl this whole time. He draws his sword and comedically attacks Tanjiro for having too much fun in the Demon Slayer Corps. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Inosuke Hashibira SUPPORTING: *Kiyoshi *Shoichi *Teruko NEW: *Hisa Locations *Tsuzumi Mansion *House with the Wisteria Family Crest Techniques Battles & Events *Tanjiro Kamado vs. Inosuke Hashibira Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Tsuzumi Mansion Arc Episodes